All-Stars Baseball: MLB Edition
All-Stars Baseball: MLB Edition is an updated psuedo-sequel of All-Stars Baseball. There are brand new features added in this version, such as twenty new playable characters, new game modes, the addition of a proper Season Play mode, and, most importantly, all 30 teams from Major League Baseball as selectable teams, as well as their ballparks. Game Modes * Quick Match (jump right into a match; teams, players, and ballpark are pre-selected) * Exhibition (select your team, characters, and ballpark; can adjust game settings) * Season (select your team and engage in a normal season, and partake in the Playoffs if you do well enough) * Tourney (select your team and players and participate in a bracket style tournament with seven other teams; a returning mode from the original added after the 2020 patch) * Online (take your game online and face players around the world) * Home Run Contest (try to hit as many home runs as you can until all balls have been thrown) * Power Toss (practice your pitching by throwing the ball closest to the middle hole, similar to skee-ball meets darts) * Target Practice (practice aiming while at bat as you hit at various targets all over the field) Characters The full roster consists of 72 playable characters, 26 of which are newcomers to the game, including two more characters available for free courtesy of a new balancing patch as a kind of gift and another four added at the start of 2020 in another balance patch. * * indicates new character added * ** indicates new character added via free patch Selectable Teams As this is an MLB branded game, all 30 teams are selectable alongside 6 generic teams. Two additional generic teams were added via a free patch * Los Angeles Angels * Houston Astros * Oakland Athletics * Toronto Blue Jays * Atlanta Braves * Milwaukee Brewers * St. Louis Cardinals * Chicago Cubs * Arizona Diamondbacks * Los Angeles Dodgers * San Francisco Giants * Cleveland Indians * Seattle Mariners * Miami Marlins * New York Mets * Washington Nationals * Baltimore Orioles * San Diego Padres * Philadelphia Phillies * Pittsburgh Pirates * Texas Rangers * Tampa Bay Rays * Boston Red Sox * Cincinnati Reds * Colorado Rockies * Kansas City Royals * Detroit Tigers * Minnesota Twins * Chicago White Sox * New York Yankees * Savage Pumas* * Supersonic Hedgehogs* * Earthy Acorns* * Mystical Dragons* * Sharp Scissors* * Mighty Comeback Kids* * Dainty Pansies* * Hungry Wolves* (* indicates original team) Ballparks All MLB ballparks are selectable alongside a series of either generic or outlandish fields. Four additional original fields were added vid a free patch. * Angel Stadium * Minute Maid Park * Oakland Alameda Coliseum * Rogers Centre * SunTrust Park * Miller Park * Busch Stadium * Wrigley Field * Chase Field * Dodger Stadium * AT&T Park * Progressive Field * Safeco Field * Marlins Park * Citi Field * Nationals Park * Camden Yards * Petco Park * Citizen's Bank Park * PNC Park * Globe Life Park * Tropicana Field * Fenway Park * Great American Ball Park * Coors Field * Kauffman Stadium * Comercia Park * Target Field * U.S. Cellular Field * Yankee Stadium * Rall Park Field* * Ultimate Stadium* * Dirt Diamond* * Sandy Beach* * Cement Surface* * Wonderland Park* * School Gymnasium* * Back-Alley Area* * Construction Site* * Big Top Circus* * Thick Forest* * Ice Castle* * Haunted Backyard* * Stone Castle* * Scorching Desert* * Undersea Ballet* * Rocky Canyon* * Spacial Square* (* indicates original ballpark) Category:Video Games Category:Games